


布冯罗  烟吻

by crisna



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crisna/pseuds/crisna
Summary: 克里斯偶尔会吸烟，这件事被布冯知道了私设布冯是罗炮友，炮友包括但不仅限布冯
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Cristiano Ronaldo
Kudos: 8





	布冯罗  烟吻

比赛结束后，极速上升的肾上腺素和胜利的喜悦几乎要让克里斯冲昏了头，但也仅仅是几乎，他仍然还留着理智，他们在球场上炫耀了自己的奖杯，就像以前所做的一样。  
一切结束之后他回到了空无一人的更衣室，他的队友们早已寻找到地方去发挥自己过剩的精力，而他也本该在淋浴下面把所有的疲惫冲刷干净之后第一时间离开这个好似案发现场的更衣室去找他的某一个炮友或者情人度过这个胜利的夜晚。

但他并没有这样做，他来到自己的柜子前在包里找出一盒烟和一个打火机，熟练的把烟点上叼在嘴巴里吸了一口吐出一个眼圈。  
烟气弥漫了克里斯好看的棕色眸子，他靠在柜子上，白色衬衣松松垮垮的挂在身上，下身只穿了一条内裤，场面仿佛是什么拍摄现场，而他则像是偷穿男友衣服的小男孩儿：无辜又色情，像降临人间的加百利一样纯洁，又像地狱之主路西法一样勾人堕落。他似乎就是矛盾本体，欲念和纯洁在他身上凸显的淋漓尽致。

“教练知道你吸烟的事儿吗 小男孩儿？”  
一道颇具意大利风情的嘲讽句式英语打破了克里斯的悠闲时光，但克里斯仍不为所动，他甚至在布冯来到他面前的时候吸了一口手中的烟。  
他把烟夹在手指中间，用另一只手勾住了意大利人的脖子，慢慢的吻上了他的唇，将烟随着唾液渡给了高大的门将，但显然，意大利人并不满足于这样近乎敷衍的一个吻，他掌握了这场交锋的主权，整个更衣室都是他们两个交换唾液和粗重的呼吸声。  
过了一会儿两人结束了这个近乎是战斗的一个吻，胜利者把葡萄牙人禁锢在了怀里，带着胜利者独有的语气问  
“所以，是什么时候学的这个。”  
而后者则带着点儿愉悦的神情看着他“曼联就会了，那时候压力大，但也不怎么吸，一年能抽两三根都算是多的了，你知道的，我得看好我的身体，还有，别想着去告诉教练，你刚刚可也是抽了烟。”

“我只是觉得，你吸烟的样子很漂亮，就好像随时会消失一样。”布冯把自己的心里话说了出来，是的，刚刚推门的一瞬间他确实有过克里斯会消失的想法，所以他迫切的想抓住这个人。他知道，克里斯不止有一位情人，但在这儿，在尤文图斯，他不会把得到手的人放开，他不会让克里斯离开，看看皇马那帮人吧，那就是最好的例子。

他没等克里斯开口就吻上了他的唇，双手托住克里斯的屁股让他挂在自己的腰上。手指则不安分的揉捏着他的翘屁股，他腾出一只手顺着内裤边向克里斯的后穴摸去，结果发现居然无比顺畅，甚至他最后一下子塞进去了三根手指也并不像以前那样要经过层层包围。  
他松开了克里斯被吮的水嫩嫩的唇，“所以，我亲爱的克里斯实在我来之前就做了润滑对吗？”  
克里斯则被那人在身后的动作弄得近乎要发狂了，他胡乱的点了点头又摇了摇头，布冯简直要被他这幅样子弄笑了。他轻轻咬住了克里斯的耳垂，舌头模仿性交动作舔弄他的耳朵，他顺着他的脖子一路向下舔舐，最终停留在了胸前的两点上。轻轻用牙齿叼起乳头撕咬，布冯对克里斯的敏感点已经到了怎样做能给予他快乐怎样则是痛苦的力度都十分熟悉。  
克里斯的手不老实的胡乱抓着。布冯从克里斯身上站起来，慢条斯理的把克里斯身上仅剩的两件衣物脱了干净，用衬衫把克里斯的双手绑了起来，做完这一切他才迅速的把身上的衣服用他扑球的速度脱了干净，他把克里斯翻了个身，以一种兽交的样子进入了他，尽管已经做了不止一次，但每一次他都忍不住感叹“克里斯，放松，你太紧了，亲爱的。”  
克里斯则被这个姿势的深度搞得喘息“我，你，是你太大了，慢点，别。”  
“别怎样？别慢点吗”布冯俯下身咬了一口克里斯的背就开始大力的冲刺他的敏感点。“舒服吗cris，我的小婊子。”  
克里斯简直要被冲散了魂，特别是他在这时候还没法去抚慰他的小兄弟，他只有去求布冯，在他意识还没有完全沉溺在快感之前，他用好似哭过一样的眼睛转过头看着高大的门将“我想射，把我手松开好吗？”  
布冯身下的动作随着克里斯的回头停顿了一下，他近乎虔诚的吻了吻克里斯的眼睛，然后用不可反抗的力度把他的脑袋扶好，接下来就是更加猛烈的撞击，可怜的克里斯绝对想不到会遭到这样的对待。  
“我是不会放开你的，你是我是婊子，你那儿也别想去。”  
克里斯最后是被意大利人操射的，而他也射在了克里斯的后穴，比赛中长时间的跑动和剧烈的性爱让克里斯疲惫不堪，他被布冯抱起来去洗澡。然后被他抱起来放在车里，又被他抱起来放躺在自己的kingsize床上，昨夜的一切仿佛一场梦一般。


End file.
